<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot Tub Dreams by terma_archivist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536102">Hot Tub Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist'>terma_archivist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Highlander: The Series, Once a Thief (TV), The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Orgy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2002-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2002-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at <a href="https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA">TER/MA</a> and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile">the TER/MA collection profile</a>.<br/>NOTES: This story has Pre-Tunguska Krycek in it. It is a little PWP/Snippit thought up late one night while a few of us on the list were posting messages/musings about Cory Raines and the hot tub scene from the Highlander ep, 'Money No Object'. This little story is spellchecked only, and not much else...be warned. For Fan4Richie and Sarah. :-)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Krycek/Fox Mulder, Duncan MacLeod/Cory Raines, Victor Mansfield/Mac Ramsey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TER/MA</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hot Tub Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at <a href="https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA">TER/MA</a> and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile">the TER/MA collection profile</a>.<br/>NOTES: This story has Pre-Tunguska Krycek in it. It is a little PWP/Snippit thought up late one night while a few of us on the list were posting messages/musings about Cory Raines and the hot tub scene from the Highlander ep, 'Money No Object'. This little story is spellchecked only, and not much else...be warned. For Fan4Richie and Sarah. :-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a id="top" name="top"></a>
  <a href="#notes"> Go to notes and disclaimers </a>
</p>
<p><br/><b>Hot Tub Dreams<br/>by Demi-X</b>
</p>
<p>
<br/> 
</p>
<p>"All right... Stand and strip." Ordered Amanda, using her sword to back up her instructions.
</p>
<p>"Yeah, lose the Levi's boys." Reiterated Dana Scully, backing up her immortal girlfriend Amanda by pointing her semi-automatic FBI issue weapon at the non-immortal men. All of whom were standing around a wooden framed hot tub.
</p>
<p>Amanda and Scully had taken Alex Krycek, Victor Mansfield and Cory Raines hostage. Along with the three identical men, the women had also taken their secret admirers captive too.
</p>
<p>Fox Mulder, Mac Ramsey and Duncan Macleod stood up on the women's command. "I don't know how mother nature produced three such fine specimen of men, but she did." Scully said, licking her lips at the sight of the three nude males before her.
</p>
<p>The three were identical in their perfection. All had rippling abs, smooth, hairless pecs and a belly button that was perfectly symmetrical in circumference and a deep 'inny'.
</p>
<p>The only difference between the pale torso's was the way each man had chosen to decorate his flesh.
</p>
<p>Victor had a thick pewter ring with two tiger eye gems on each end piercing the limited flesh at the side of his navel, instead of being at the top. Mac made a soft "ohh," at the sight of the ring. And Victor, recognizing his partners voice looked up at him and gave a small nervous grin to all three men.
</p>
<p>Alex had a raised scar marking his left forearm. It wasn't a lumpy, discolored scar from childhood, but one done by a professional in a trendy Soho salon. The scar was raised uniformly and was only slightly a darker shade than his natural skin tone. The symbol resembled the Greek letter 'A'.
</p>
<p>As Mulder licked his lips, imagining what the irresistibly sexy scar would feel like under his tongue his cock began to harden. Cory had a both of his nipples pierced. A gold hoop passed through each of the delicate copper toned circles and accentuated the man's flesh. "Ohh Cory, you devil." Cooed Amanda. She stretched her arm out and used the tip of her razor sharp sword to catch one of the gold bands. She tugged on the precious metal than laughed out loud when Cory made no move to stop her. "You and Mac thought I didn't know about the two of you." She turned and faced Dana, "While the three of us ran through the Midwest creating havoc, Mac and Cory pulled the 'I hate you, leave Amanda to me' routine. I of course denied them both sex while I tried to make up my mind as to wich one I wanted." She looked between the naked Cory and the shirtless Mac, "Imagine my surprise when I snuck up on them when the were supposed to be bathing in the stream and caught Mac with his cock up Cory's ass." Both immortals gave cry's of horror.
</p>
<p>"That's right boys, you never even had a clue that I knew. I used to diddle myself silly while watching you two go at it. I'm anxious to recreate those 'particular' feelings again, as they were the most satisfying for me." "I know what you mean." Scully said. "Krycek and Mulder have been dancing around each other for a while too. Only my partner Mulder, gets off on slapping the ratboy around." Dana turned to Krycek and as she said, "...And ratboy just eats it up." Scully lowered her gun slightly and sidling up closer to Amanda she said breathily, "I caught Mulder fucking Krycek on a stainless steel table next door to where I was working overtime to complete an autopsy for the pair of them." Then she said to Mulder, "You selfish bastard, at least you could have asked me to join you!" "Umm, ladies er..." Victor interupted, "If you know these two and those two,.." He gestured with his head to Cory and Alex who where standing on either side of him and then to the immortal and Mulder, "...how come my partner and I are here. We don't even know who you all of you are." "Yeah." Added in a slightly nervous Mac.
</p>
<p>"'Cause I wanted to see you two fuck..." Said LiAnne, stepping out of the shadows. She kissed each woman deeply on the lips. "You made it." Amanda and Dana said in unison. "I'm sorry I'm late." She stared hard at the six pack of men before saying, " My partners do the same thing as the rest of these men too. The only difference is they are still virgins with each other. But I knew something was going on when Mac called me Victor the last time I blew him in the office..."
</p>
<p>Victor swung his head around and met Mac's eyes. Mac returned the startled gaze by shrugging his shoulders.
</p>
<p>"All right gents. The gangs all here," announced Amanda. "...so the rest of you strip too. We're here to see a good old-fashioned orgy and we ladies, will not be disappointed." She made a threatening Z mark in the air with her sword. "So boys, grab your partners, get into the hot tub, and enjoy your selves for the camera."
</p>
<p>Scully turned on her video camera and filmed the men as all six climbed into the hot, vanilla oil scented water.
</p>
<p>"Make it look good..." Warned LiAnne, "We're planning on using this movie for the three of us later."
</p>
<p>Mac pulled Victor to him and began to kiss the still camera shy man. LiAnne was not wrong. Mac had wanted Victor the whole time that they had been fighting over her.
</p>
<p>Mulder pinned Alex back against a water jet and doing what came natural to him, grabbed a handful of the traitor's dark brown hair and then pressed a brutal, lip bruising kiss to his soft, pliant mouth. Duncan, always the romantic, pulled Cory onto his lap so that the green-eyed immortal was straddling his thighs, facing him. "Remember that flea-bag rooming house in St. Louis?" He asked, nuzzling at the side of Cory's neck. "Yes." Cory husked.
</p>
<p>"Well, I've been fantasizing about what we did there since the 'thirties. Let's see if we can recreate the act..." Before Duncan could finish his sentence, Cory pushed his erection over Macleod's and slowly lowered his lips to the immortals..."
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Mulder bolted up right on his couch. He shook his head and groaned at the residual headache. He had fallen asleep while drinking Ouzo and watching his latest porn flick. Mulder rubbed at his eyes and thought about the dream.
</p>
<p>The images had been so vivid, so real he could almost taste Alex's saliva as he plundered the Russian's mouth.
</p>
<p>As for the other men and women, Mulder had no idea who they were or why he'd even dream about strangers in the first place.
</p>
<p>Well Scully wasn't a stranger but she wouldn't take kindly to informed about her 'participation' in an all male orgy filled with Krycek look alikes. At the thought of Krycek, Mulder rubbed his hard-on as he pressed the play button on his remote. 'Bi-boys in uniform' started to flicker across the t.v again.
</p>
<p>He poured another shot of the clear alchol and watched, mesmerized as a man who looked just like his recently disappeared former partner Alex Krycek was fucked up the ass by a man wearing a naval officer's dress uniform. The man who was doing the screwing, reminded Mulder of himself...
</p>
<p> End...
</p>
<hr/>
<p><a id="notes" name="notes"></a>
</p>
<table>
  <tbody>
    <tr>
      <td> RATING: R
<br/>AUTHOR: Demi-X
<br/>SPOILERS: NONE
<br/>NOTES: This story has Pre-Tunguska Krycek in it. It is a little PWP/Snippit thought up late one night while a few of us on the list were posting messages/musings about Cory Raines and the hot tub scene from the Highlander ep, 'Money No Object'. This little story is spellchecked only, and not much else...be warned.
<br/>For Fan4Richie and Sarah. :-) 
</td>
    </tr>
  </tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>